This Couldn't Be More Unexpected
by TotalNerdyFanGirl
Summary: Cassie Smith is perhaps the most bright, smiley, happy girl ever. But she has a secret; her mum has gone missing. But when she's put in care by her social worker, Kelly, hell breaks loose inside of Cassie and makes her question her bright and nice attitude. With the help of her best friends, Johnny, Carmen and Tee, can Cassie progress through her life in care? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip as I walked into school. It had been a week since my mum had disappeared, and nobody knew. They all thought I was fine. Bright, happy, smiley Cassie, without a care in the world. Usually, I am that girl. But now that, especially after dad died 6 years ago, Mum's gone missing too, I'm insecure on the inside. I don't want anybody to find out. So far, nobody has. Oh, and did I mention this is only my second day?

"Cassie Smith!" that was my form teacher, Miss Kingston. I winced and turned around, a cool, clam look on my face. "That skirt of yours is far too short!" she said.

Relief flooded through me as I gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry miss." I said, and I skipped off.

"Wait, Cassie!" that was the head teacher, Mr. Blackwell. "You're being switched to form 3B."

"Where's that?" I asked. The bell rang as I said that.

"I'll take you now." He said and he walked me to form 3B. Nobody in that class had met me yet. How had I known? Because it had been my first day yesterday and just before the first playtime I was sick and went home.

"Everyone, this is Cassie Smith. She'll be joining form 3B, obviously." Mr. Blackwell said. "Cassie, this is your new form teacher, Miss Albright."

"Welcome, Cassie!" Miss Albright said. She had blonde hair like me, and her eyes were blue. "I love your eyes. Like emeralds!" she said.

I grinned. "Thanks." I said. I didn't dare look around at the class because I knew they were staring at me.

"Right, Cassie, you can go sit with Carmen." Miss Albright said, pointing to a smiley tanned girl. I nodded and obediently went to sit with her.

"Carmen and Cassie…that's so cool!" she whispered, grinning.

"Yeah it is." I agreed, smiling at her. "I love your bracelets."

"Thanks! My mum got me them…before she left me." Carmen said.

"Your mum left you?" I whispered, feeling a rush of sympathy.

"Yeah. I'm a care kid, but it's okay, I love it at Elm Tree House." Carmen explained.

"Well that's a good thing." I said.

In the middle of the lesson, which just happened to be Maths (the worst lesson ever, me and Carmen agreed) a bit of paper came flying and landed on my desk.

"It's a note." I muttered to Carmen, and I opened it under the table.

_Oi New Girl, you're way fit. Fancy getting some ice cream wiv me sometime? Liam x_

Carmen's eyes widened. "Liam…oh gosh. He lives at my care home, he's the one over to your right."

I looked. There was a boy with brown hair smirking cheekily at me. There was another boy next to him, brown hair as well, but more sticking-up than Liam's, plus he was smiling apologetically at me. I grinned at them and turned back to Carmen. "Who's that with him?"

"That's Johnny. He's at my care home, too. What are you going to say to Liam?" Carmen asked.

I straightened out the note and wrote: _In your dreams, Liam. Chesire Cat grins don't work on me. Cassie. _

I checked that Miss Albright wasn't looking and chucked the note back to Liam after letting Carmen see it.

Liam looked bewildered, Johnny looked amused and Carmen was giggling.

However, a few minutes later a policeman came in, with someone I really didn't want to see.

It was Kelly.

My social worker.

"We're looking for Cassie Smith." The policeman said.

I raised my hand, and Kelly was staring at me as I did so. I got to my feet and walked towards them.

They ushered me out of the classroom.

"Your things have been transferred to your new care home." Kelly whispered.

"We still haven't found your mother." The policeman added.

"I'm going in care?!" I demanded, in a low voice.

"It's the only way, Cassie." Kelly said. "Mike, a worker there, brings other children home from this school as well, he'll take you with him. It's all been sorted."

I growled and walked back into the classroom, my head high. I sat down beside Carmen and rested my head on my arms. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute I walked out of school with Carmen something sparked inside of me. She knew already; I'd told her everything and she promised to look out for me. I'd also spoken with Johnny at breaktime, in Music and in Art (because we sat together in those lessons). I'd briefly met his sister Tee and I liked them both already, as well as Carmen.

"Come on." Carmen said encouragingly. We linked arms and walked towards a man who was obviously Mike. He was kind of old, but that didn't matter.

"Cassie, right?" Mike said. "I'm Mike."

"I guessed." I said, nodding and offering a weak smile as I got into the minibus. Carmen and I slid into seats. Liam and some other boys went to sit at the back. They started jeering and shouting to me. They threw something (a piece of screwed up paper.) I opened it and my expression hardened.

_Looks like you're as fucked up as the rest of us. Liam._

I threw the note down in anger. Carmen caught it, and she and Johnny read it as I got to my feet and stormed to the back of the bus.

"Cassie, sit down!" Mike called, but I wasn't listening.

"You little fucking cunt." I said, directly to Liam, who looked a little surprise at my choice of language. "You've got some nerve. Nobody will ever, _ever _be as fucked up as you. Listen to me, and listen well. You don't want to fucking cross me. When I'm angry, I don't have a limit. So you'd better watch your back, O'Donovan, because otherwise you'll regret it. Understand?" my voice was harsh and fierce.

I was surprised when Liam nodded. He was glaring but he didn't say anything. A girl with blue extensions in her hair was smirking in approval as I glanced to her. I walked back to my seat and sat next to Carmen.

"That was _awesome._" Johnny breathed, and a great big smile appeared on his face. "You showed him!"

"I did." I agreed, grinning right back. Carmen grinned too. "He better hope he doesn't push me too far, because like I said, at that point I don't have a limit."

When we got to Elm Tree House, and I was settled in my room, I ventured downstairs and hovered outside the living room when I heard my name.

"She's awesome." Elektra exclaimed. "She stood up to you brilliantly, Liam."

"She's fucked up." Liam declared.

I'd been introduced to everyone earlier, and thank God, because they were all putting in their opinions.

"I think she's mad." Frank said.

"She's brilliant!" Jody argued.

"Come on, Jodes. 'I don't have a limit.' Pfff. She thinks she sounds tough." Tyler said.

"Because she is." Carmen said.

"Oh shut up, Carmen, what do you know?!" Lily said.

"Fuck off Lily, this doesn't concern you." Tee said. "Cassie's cool."

"Yeah." Johnny agreed.

"How weird are you guys to think that?! She's a freak." Rick said.

Nobody else had a chance to say anything because Carmen looked up and spoke.

"Cassie."

Everyone swiveled round to look at me. They looked guilty.

I crossed my arms. I'd been in the doorway for at least 3 minutes.

"Okay then. Good to know your opinions." I said.

"Problem?" Lily asked.

I walked up to her, and she got up, but her gaze meeting mine betrayed the fact she was scared.

"If you insult, upset, or do _anything _horrible to Carmen, you'll get it. Understand?!" I demanded, my gaze cold.

Lily laughed. "She's a stupid, ugly, fat bitch."

I lunged for her. Soon enough, Lily was trapped in a headlock. I was punching her and pulling her hair.

People were laughing and egging me on.

"Fight fight fight!" they chanted.

"GIRLS! STOP!" the other two careworkers, Gina and Tracy, forced us apart.

"Watch your back, Kettle. You and O'Donovan are both in the danger zone." I told her.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Liam said. Lily grinned but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So you should be." I said, then I walked out, Carmen on my tail.


	3. Chapter 3

As we entered me room I sighed and flopped onto my bed. Carmen sat beside me.

"Thanks for that." She said softly.

"You're welcome. Lily's a bitch and I hate her already."

"Me too. She pretends we're best friends but she just wants to be 'boss'." Carmen explained.

Eventually, Carmen had to go out to her dance class. I was lying there, reading Harry Potter the fourth book when someone knocked on my door. Put my bookmark in and closed the book. "Come in." I said, putting it on my bedside table.

Johnny entered, closing the door behind him. "Lily has a black eye and a bleeding nose." He said, and it was clear he was trying to hide a smile.

I grinned, and that set him off laughing. "I don't care, honestly. She deserved what she got." I said.

"You seem like such a happy person normally…from what I've seen." Johnny said, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, I am usually." I said. "But sometimes I just snap."

"Can I ask why you're in care?" Johnny asked.

I sighed. "Don't tell anybody. Only Carmen knows." Then I told him everything.

"Wow." He said finally. "I'm sorry."

"What's your story, then?" I asked.

He told me his, too.

"Our mums aren't too different then. Mine, yours and Carmen's." I said.

"Not really." Johnny said.

"I'm sorry she did that to you." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I like it here. You'll like it too, you'll see, after a while." Johnny told me.

"I don't doubt it. With you and Carmen here it'll be much more fun than I thought." I agreed.

Johnny and I went downstairs and into the living room. Lily wasn't here. She was probably being fixed up by Mike. I sat down next to Tee and smiled at her and started watching TV.

Liam walked into the room and smirked. "Well well, if it isn't the psycho. Looks like you take after your mum."

My face hardened. I got to my feet and lunged for him, and started punching and kicking every bit of him I could reach.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak. Bad. About. My. MUM!" I shouted with every blow. Tracy forced us apart.

"Everyone, out. Cassie, stay and calm down." Tracy ushered everyone out. I walked over to the window and punched it, causing it to smash and cut my hands and some of my wrists.

"Cassie!" Tracy ran over but I yanked myself from her.

I began to sob, getting down on my knees (causing me to get even more cut) and I just cried and cried and cried. Tracy picked me up and wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her, sobbing and crying and trying not to get blood on her as I clung to her.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long while of me just crying, Tracy helped me towards the office. My hands, wrists and legs were bleeding from the glass. It was painful, but I didn't say anything.

Carmen entered Elm Tree as soon as we got out of the living room. "What happened?!" she asked, dropping her bags and running over to me.

"Carmen, I think you should-" Tracy began.

"It's okay. I want her here." I whispered.

Carmen held my hand while Tracy stitched me up in the hallway. I could see the kids appear from the kitchen and when they saw all the blood they kind of froze. They looked in the living room, spotted the glass, and it clicked.

Tee rushed over to me and held my other hand. Johnny came over, too, but he didn't touch me, he just stayed.

Finally, Tee, Carmen, Johnny and I went into my room. I threw out two beanbags. Tee and Johnny sat on them and Carmen and I sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, after explaining to Carmen what had happened.

"What for?" Tee asked, frowning.

"I messed things up here. How's Liam's face?" I asked.

"It's, um, bruised." Johnny said.

"He's right. I am a psycho." I told Tee about my mum and she looked annoyed.

"You're not a psycho and nor was your mum. She just made two little mistakes and it wasn't fair." Tee said.

I leaned my head on Carmen's shoulder. "I'm never going to fit in here, am I?" I asked.

"It's only your first day. Give yourself a chance to settle in." Johnny said, reaching forward and taking my hand. Tee took my other one.

"DIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!" Gina screamed.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen with Johnny, Tee and Carmen. Thankfully, my hands weren't totally bandaged so I could eat fine. I sat in between Johnny and Carmen, with Tee on Carmen's other side.

I tried not to smirk or do anything when I saw Liam's bruised face. "I warned you." I said, and I began to eat.

After dinner, Johnny, Tee, Carmen and I played football. Soon enough, Rick and Elektra joined in. Then Frank and Tyler. Soon we were in teams; Johnny, me, Frank and Elektra, Rick, Tee, Carmen and Tyler. We won, but only just. Then me and my seemingly new group of friends walked in and we all watched TV.

"You're alright, you know." Elektra told me.

"I'm sorry I called you crazy." Tyler said.

"Me too." Rick agreed.

"It's okay." I said with a grin.

I'm not sure when, but eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to see that everyone had, and someone had put blankets over all of us. What I also noticed was that my head was on Johnny's shoulder and Carmen's head was on Tee's. I smiled and settled back down to sleep, not even bothering to move my head from Johnny's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up Johnny was staring at me. Not in a confused way, he was just watching me. A small smile creeped onto my features as I removed my head from his shoulder.

"What?" I whispered. It was 4:30 according to the clock and everyone else was still asleep. Elektra was curled up with Rick, Tyler and Frank were on either side of them and Carmen's shoulder was occupied by Tee's head.

"Nothing." He said quickly, keeping his voice low.

"You were staring at me." I told him.

"I know…sorry, just thinking." He said.

"Okay." I said. "So, you got any plans?"

"Right now? No. Why?"

A mischievous grin appeared on my face. "We should go to town."

.

.

"I can't believe we're in town at 5:00 in the morning." Johnny said, as he and I wandered around the empty park.

"I've done it before." I said, shrugging. I grinned and ran over to the swings, sitting down on one.

Johnny grinned and sat on the one next to mine. We began to swing.

"You're different." He said finally.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, smiling over at him as my blonde curls flew out around my face.

Johnny smiled back and I swear his cheeks went a little pink. "No." he said. "But what I was going to say was you're different from the other girls I know. They fuss over how they look and what boys think of them and what clothes they'll wear to a party. You don't talk about makeup or boys or clothes, not as much anyway. It's a little strange, but it's not a bad thing." He said.

"I think about that stuff, though." I said quietly.

Quite recently, a particular boy had been crossing my thoughts a lot. And that boy was here with me, swinging and telling me I was different.

"You do?" Johnny said.

"Yeah. I get crushes, I think about how I look, I wonder what clothes I'll wear each day. I just don't show it because…well, I don't even know why. It's just who I am." Cassie said.

"Can I ask you something?" Johnny asked.

"You just did." I giggled. "Go ahead."

"There's this girl I like…I've not known her very long but it's like we really connect. Any advice?" Johnny asked.

I thought about it. Sure, I liked Johnny, but if he had a crush on another girl…I'd help him. He was also one of my best friends. "Get to know her." I said at last. "You might still like her when you do, you might not. You'll just have to see. But if you end up asking her out and she says no she's an idiot for losing a chance with someone like you."

"You really think so?" Johnny asked.

"I know so." I said, then I leaped off the swing.

"Are you mad?!" Johnny asked as I fell to the grass, giggling.

"Jump!" I said.

He rolled his eyes but jumped. He landed beside me and we just laid there, on our backs.

"I used to stargaze with my mum." I told him. "In this exact place and exact position. This is a place of comfort for me. I come here when I'm sad. A few times we came here early in the morning and lay here…not exactly here but still. We'd watch the sunrise together and she'd tell me how special I was." I wasn't sure why I was telling him all this but I suddenly wanted him to know. "But I'm really not."

"You are." Johnny said, and I felt him take my hand. I didn't pull away. "You are special, Cass. Don't forget it."

"I never will." I said softly, and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

.

.

We sneaked back in and played cards until the others all woke up. Then we watched _Love Actually. _Even Elektra liked it.

When we went to eat breakfast though, I saw Lily holding a photo. I knew it was my mum.

"Oooh, we were just saying how much uglier you are than your mum." Lily said as she looked up at me.

"Lily, back off." Johnny said, moving to stand beside me.

"Why?!" Lily snapped.

"Because we'll break you if you don't. Your face doesn't need to be any uglier, Lily Kettle. You could go on a TV show _Ugly, Stupid Girls." _Carmen said.

I snickered and so did the rest of us.

"You'll regret that." Lily said, getting up.

"No she won't." I said, as Tyler, Elektra, Rick, Frank, Tee, Johnny and I moved to stand in a group around Carmen. "If you try and hurt her, you will. Got it?"

Lily stormed out, and I snatched the photo of my mum and pocketed it. As we sat down for breakfast and began to chat, Mike walked in with the phone in his hand.

"Cassie." He said. "Come here please."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think we should talk in private about this." Mike said.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of my friends." I argued.

"Okay." Mike sighed. "Your mum's on the phone."

**Hey guys!**

So I want some new characters for my story…so I decided to let you guys make some up…NOTE: I won't be able to add them all so don't be offended. The form you have to fill in for your characters is below. 

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Friends with: **

**Hates:**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Likes:**

**Relationship Status:  
(also noted that Johnny is going to end up with Cassie so if any of the characters are going to be in a relationship with him he'll end up breaking up with them. Sorry! Also: first come, first serve. No exceptions.)**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there, frozen. Then I got to my feet, walked up to Mike and grabbed the phone, putting it up to my ear. "Mum?"

"Sweetheart! Oh my goodness, it's been such a long time. Listen, honey, I'm…uh…I'm in prison." It was definitely her.

"Wait, what?! Why?! What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"I…got into some trouble. That's all I can say. But I just wanted to let you know that when I get out, I want us to be a proper family again, and-"

I cut her off by hanging up and giving the phone to Mike. I stormed out of the kitchen and nearly ran into Tracy. She had her arm around a girl I'd never seen before. She was obviously new.

"Sorry!" I apologized, flashing a reassuring smile to the new girl.

"There you are, Cassie! If you don't mind, can you show her around? Her name is Non." Tracy said. "You'll be sharing a room with her."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Non, I'm Cassie, obviously." I said, grinning at her.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie." She replied, smiling at me.

"I really like your name. It's unique." I said. I led her upstairs. "This is our room…it's not so exciting yet, but you can help me paint it, and choose the colors." I told her. I helped her get unpacked and I showed her the living room. "This is where we all spend pretty much all of our time." I said.

"It makes sense." She said. "After all, there's a TV, some games consoles, a computer and a pool table. Us kids are all the same like that."

"Good point." I said, grinning. I took her down to the kitchen and everyone looked up. "Guys, this is Non, she's new." I told her everyone's names and let her sit with me as we ate.

When we'd finished, I took Non upstairs. We sat on our beds.

"Hey Non." I said, grinning. "Do you like playing pranks? I haven't done one the whole time I was here and I kind of want to."

"Sure, I'm in." Non agreed, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "I've also got an idea…"

.

.

"Ready?" I whispered to her.

"Set." Non agreed.

We ran into the living room and used these water guns we found to spray foam all over Rick, Liam and Lily, and then we started on everyone else. They squealed and tried to steal the guns, but Non and I were already running. We foamed them some more as they followed then we ran into our room and barricaded the door.

"Nice one!" I said, and we high-fived. "This could become a thing you know…I like pranking. I'm probably going to be pranking quite a bit around here now…"

"I might not help you every time, but I will sometimes!" Non said.

So all-in-all? Non was cool, and I liked her already.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed, and neither Non nor I did any pranks at all. But then Mike surprised us, not in a pranky way.

He walked in, while we were all watching TV, with a boy. As soon as Carmen saw him her jaw dropped. Their gazes met for a fraction longer than they should, then he looked away, studying the rest of us. Carmen closed her mouth and tried to sit casually beside me. Me and Non (I figured it out from the look on her face; amusement and awareness) were the only ones who had spotted their gaze. Love at first sight? Eh, maybe.

"Everyone, this is Kai. Johnny, you'll be sharing with him, if that's okay." Mike obviously expected Johnny to explode.

But Johnny, under mine and Carmen's influence, grinned at Kai. "That's fine! Want me to show you my room?" he asked.

Kai nodded and grinned. He looked at Carmen again, and she smiled. He smiled back before leaving with Johnny. Carmen and I went back to watching TV. After a bit, I dragged her and Non upstairs into my room. When I shut the door I turned to Carmen.

"Oooooh!" Non and I said together, grinning.

"Shut up, it didn't mean anything." Carmen protested. She paused as Non and I gave her 'the look'. "Okay, he's gorgeous."

I grinned and Non high-fived me. "I know what you're going to ask now." I told Carmen.

"Can you give me some tips?" Non and Carmen said in unison. We all three giggled.

"Well…the only thing I can really say is be yourself. You're amazing, just the way you are." Non said.

"She's right. Also; don't make it too obvious. Even if he does like you, which he probably does, being too full-on can be creepy. When we all get to know him better you can start on the flirting. Long eye-contact, physical contact, etc." I said.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Carmen said, hugging us. As soon as we left the room we almost ran into Kai and Johnny.

"Hey." Kai said, smiling at us all.

"Hey, Kai." We all said in unison. He and Johnny exchanged a glance.

"We're just going out to play football…want to come?" Kai asked.

"Sure!" Carmen agreed.

"Should be fun." Non said.

"Why not?" I added.

We all went outside and we started playing, along with Tee. I was with Non and Carmen, Tee was with Johnny and Kai. I nudged Non as Kai went to tackle Carmen and somehow ended up spinning her round in order to get the ball. Carmen looked a little shocked, and when I sneaked closer, I realized she was blushing. I shot her a wink and she went even redder.

We continued playing, that was until Liam came out with Frank, Lily and the others. They'd come out to watch us play. The ball flew to the side. As I went to get it Liam kicked it hard. His aim had always been spot-on. It flew at my face and smacked me hard, causing him and Lily to burst out laughing while I reeled back.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked Liam, sounding a little annoyed.

"None of your business, new guy." Liam replied.

"Cassie did nothing to you. You should lay off." Kai said.

"Or what?" Liam said, getting up in his face.

Carmen, Non and Johnny stepped in.

"Or you'll regret it." Carmen warned.

"She's got better friends than you have. You haven't really got _friends, _just admirers." Non added.

"And because she has friends, we'll stick up for her." Johnny finished.

Tee, meanwhile, had her arms around me in a hug.

"You seem to have taken a shine to her." Lily said to Kai, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe it's because she's nice." Kai said.

"And not a bitch like you." Carmen added.

I laughed and Tee joined me in walking over to my friends. "Back off, you two, looks like you're not wanted here." I said.

Lily turned and stalked off, Liam close behind her.

"Those two…" I sighed. "At least my face isn't bleeding. Thanks guys…and you, Kai, you were brilliant." I said.

"It's nice to know you like her." Carmen agreed.

"I like all of you, already, except Liam and Lily." Kai said, grinning.

"Aww!" we all said, smiling.

"Let's get back to the game." Tee said.

So we did.


	8. Chapter 8

It was official. My crush on Johnny was growing every day and I really, badly wanted to tell him. The only people who knew were Non, Carmen and Tee. Those three were my best friends and I loved them to bits. Kai had been at Elm Tree for a week by this point and we'd found out that his parents couldn't cope, and that was why he was in care, though despite this, he was allowed to see them.

I didn't know about Non's past yet, nobody did, but I wasn't going to force it out of her. Sure, we were all best friends, but I knew what it was like to not want to talk about your past. We were in my room talking about my crush on Johnny at the point where the drama started.

Lily barged in, clearly having been listening. A malicious grin found it's way onto her features. She then ran out, Non, Carmen, Tee and I right on her tail.

She ran into the living room but we were 5 seconds too late.

"I heard her say it! Cassie likes Johnny, Cassie likes Johnny!" Lily taunted, and Liam was smirking all over his face. The others looked stunned. Johnny was rooted to the spot.

"Lily you fucking bitch!" Carmen lunged for her and they began to fight. Tee went over to Johnny and started speaking to him, and Non touched my shoulder. I was frozen. My eyes met hers and I think she knew. She nodded and walked over to help Kai drag Carmen from Lily, and Liam dragged Lily from Carmen.

I turned and ran upstairs. I grabbed my backpack and threw in clothes, photo albums (even my new one) my laptop, my phone, my hairbrush, money, toothbrush and toothpaste. Call me a priss but I knew what I was about to do and I wanted to be ready. I threw in some extra stuff, zipped all the compartments of my backpack up, and put my blue jacket on. I zipped it up and threw my backpack over my shoulders.

Non and Carmen were making a commotion. They knew. I was so grateful. I sent them both a thank you text, and bolted for the door. I opened it and ran out, letting it slam shut behind me. Dramatic? Yes, I am.

I ran and ran. I got a bus fare at the nearby bus station and by the time they'd have realized I was gone I'd be too far away. I got off the bus in the middle of London. I sat down on a bench and started to cry. I couldn't believe I'd just run out because Lily spread my secret. But then it would be spread around at school, and I'd be bullied every day…and Johnny…my friendship with Johnny.

.

.

About an hour later, Tracy found me. I sighed and got into her car, putting my backpack in the front while I sat in the back.

"He's distraught." Tracy told me. I knew who she meant. "They all are."

"Lily and Liam aren't."

"Well, maybe not. But the rest are." Tracy said, as she began to drive.

Halfway there, some prick was parked in the middle of the road. Tracy stopped in front of a road and got out.

"Tracy, you can't park here!" I said.

"I'll just sort him out, two seconds, wait there." Tracy said.

I sighed and nodded. I leaned back…and then I knew waiting was a mistake.

A car slammed into the side of Tracy's, causing me to scream and glass to break as the car rolled over. I was thrown about, despite wearing my seatbelt. I'm not sure how many times the car rolled, because by the time it had been at least twice I'd passed out.

I vaguely felt pain, and I felt someone pulling me out of the car.

"Oh my God…" Tracy's voice.

I came into consciousness again (well, kind of) at the hospital. I heard Johnny, Non, Carmen, Tee and Kai, trying to get in.

"She needs rest. She's probably fading in and out of consciousness. Until she's fully awake you kids can't be here." A woman said.

Then everything went completely black. The last thing I felt before then was pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, after who knows how long of dreaming, I opened my eyes. I saw a hospital. I heard the beep of the machines around me and I groaned as the pain hit me. I let out a small cry and a nurse came over, injected me with something and I relaxed.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked. "I'm Nurse Harington, and you're Cassie, correct?" she checked.

"Yes, I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you, Nurse Harington." I said.

"You can call me Julie." She told me. "You've been very, very lucky, Cassie. That was a serious crash. Your bag made it out much better than you did. Everything in there is surprisingly intact, probably because of a safe position it must have gotten in. I wish that had been you…you can't be replaced! Your friends…they've been here the whole time. At least half of them are crying."

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"Three days." She informed me. "In fact, you only have to wait two more and you'll be able to go home. Your arms are a bit cut up from the glass and your rib is broken, but its mending and, miraculously, the pain will be gone within one week. That's why you're so lucky; you could have been hurt a lot worse than you are."

I nodded. "Can…can I see my friends, please?" I asked, getting into a sitting position. Julie fixed my pillows so it was comfortable.

"Of course. Any ones in particular you want sent in?"

"Non, Carmen, Tee, Johnny and Kai." I told her. "Please."

She disappeared and moments later, they all came rushing in. Carmen, Non, Tee and Johnny had all been crying; their eyelashes were spikey and they had tear tracks on their faces. Kai had been crying a bit, but not that much.

"You're okay!" Non said, and she went to wrap her arms around me but stopped. "Can I…?"

"Yes." I said, and I hugged her, then Carmen, then Tee, then Kai.

"We're so glad you're okay." Johnny said.

As he spoke I glanced over at him, then gave the others a look.

They understood and left the room tactfully.

"Kai and Carmen…they kissed." Johnny said.

"What?!" I said, grinning. "That's brilliant!"

"They're both denying it, saying it was only a spur-of-the-moment thing, but we all know better." Johnny said. He walked over to me. "I'm so sorry, Cass."

"What for?" I asked him, blinking. "You did nothing wrong, Johnny."

"I followed your own advice about that girl…I got to know her better. The thing is, Cassie, that girl is you. These past weeks you've been here I've been hopelessly falling for you, and I just couldn't take it. I was happy but in shock when Lily said that…was she telling the truth? Non and Carmen said she was, but-"

I silenced him by pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his. He returned the kiss and my arms slipped around his neck. After a while, I pulled away, and let my hands return to my sides.

"Yes. It's true." I said.

"Then…will you go out with me?" Johnny asked.

"I'd love to, Mr. Taylor." I said, with a big grin as I pressed my lips to his again.


	10. Chapter 10

So by the time I was recovered and living at the Dumping Ground everyone was used to Johnny and I being a couple. Carmen told me about her and Kai's kiss but she insisted it didn't mean anything.

Non, Johnny, Tee and I, after another week, decided we had to take action and help Carmen and Kai realize their feelings for each other. Because it was obvious they were meant to be together.

"Right." I said, as we crowded in Johnny's room. I was sat next to him, and Non and Tee were on the beanbags in front of us. "How do we do this?"

"Trap them in a room together." Non suggested.

"The cupboard!" Tee said, grinning.

That was the first plan. Hopefully it would work.

.

.

"She said to meet you in here." I finished.

"Oh, okay." Carmen said

I had told her to wait for Tee, who urgently 'needed to speak to her' in there.

I hid while Johnny quickly shoved Kai in with her and we leaned back against the door to stop it opening.

"Open this door!" Carmen demanded.

"Not until you two admit you have feelings for each other!" I replied.

After a long ten minutes I heard Carmen speak.

"She's right."

"What?" Kai asked.

"I do have feelings for you. It seems pretty sudden, I know, but…"

"Me too."

"What?"

"I have feelings for you, too."

I'm pretty sure I heard them kiss.

"So does this make us…a couple? Like Johnny and Cass?"

"If you want to be."

"I really do."

"Then we are."

Johnny and I stood up, opened the door, and took our cue to leave.

.

.

So it was official. Johnny and I were together. Kai and Carmen were together. And we were all happy.

"We should go on a first date." Johnny said to me, as we sat in the living room watching TV.

"That's a good idea…what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Oh, it's going to be a surprise." Johnny said. "But you'll like it. Saturday, 7:30, meet me at the park."

"Should I be scared?" I teased.

"Oh, I shouldn't think so." Johnny said.

Kai and Carmen, who were sitting across from us, laughed.

"Our first date's Friday." Carmen said to me.

"Ooh, really? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It seems both our boyfriends want to surprise us." Carmen said. She was curled up with Kai and I couldn't help but grin. They were cute together.

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint you." Kai said, kissing Carmen's forehead.

"Me too." Johnny said, wrapping his arms around me.

"As long as we've got something to gossip about for about three hours after." Carmen said jokingly.

"It'll all be fine." I added. The petrified and slightly put-out looks on their faces caused both Carmen and I to burst out laughing, unable to keep our serious faces for more than three seconds.

"We're just teasing." I said, giving Johnny a kiss.

"I'm sure both our dates will be perfect." Carmen added.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday. Carmen and Kai were out on their date, Tee and Johnny were out having a talk about something, and I was sitting in my room with Non.

"I'm ready." Non said suddenly.

"What for?" I asked.

"Telling you my past." Non said. She sat beside me, swallowed, and began. "When I was quite young…my mum committed suicide…because we didn't have enough money. Then, my dad was so upset about it he started drinking…and when I got to the age of 12 he started abusing me…this is the first carehome I've ever been put it. I love it, but…"

"Oh Non, I'm so sorry." I said, hugging her tightly. "I had no idea."

"So…what about you?" Non asked, as we pulled apart.

"Well…my dad died 6 years ago…and about…well, about a month ago now, my mum went missing. But that day I ran into you and Tracy, she'd called me from prison. She was talking about starting a new life and I just…I didn't want to react. I don't want another life with her. Not if she's just like before." I told her. "She's called at least nine times already."

"Speak to her." Non said. "I'd give anything to speak with my mum…but…" she trailed off. "Listen, just because your mum is in prison doesn't mean she can't change. Maybe she really does have something good to offer you."

"That's what Kai and Johnny said." I told her with a small chuckle. "Okay, fine, I'll speak with her."

So just before breakfast I borrowed the phone off Mike, dialed the number and put it up to my ear. It rang a few times then a man's voice answered. "Hello, London East Prison."

"Hello, um, is Maria Smith there?" I asked. My mother's name felt weird on my tongue.

I wanted a few minutes then she was on the phone and my throat closed up.

"Cassie?!" she sounded excited. "Is that you?!"

"Hi mum." I said.

"You want to talk to me!" Mum said.

"Yeah…so you said something about starting over…when are you out of prison?"

"In about a year. I promise, sweetheart, when that's over…I'll come back and take you from that skanky carehome." Mum said, her tone indicating disgust.

The kids of the Dumping Ground had crowded outside the living room, wondering what she was saying as my expression turned to one of pure anger.

"Elm Tree House is the best thing that ever happened to me, _Mum. _You're the one who's skanky, leaving me all alone when I really needed you the most. I'm so much better off here. I have a boyfriend, four _amazing _best friends, and…basically, they're all like family to me! I would protect them _all _with my life. They've been there for me and I'm more than willing to be the same for them. And d'you know something, _Mum? _I'm tired of your bullshit. I'm _not _going to see you when you're out of prison and I'm _definitely _not coming to live with you!" there could have been smoke coming out of my eyes and mouth, I swear.

There was a little pause. "I'm sorry. You've…got a boyfriend?" her tone softened me considerably.

A smile tugged at my features. "Yeah. His name is Johnny." I sent said boyfriend a smile over my shoulder.

"What's he like?" Mum asked.

"Well…hmm, where to start. He's funny, cute, sweet, knows just what to do to make me happy…basically, so I don't embarrass myself not finding the right words, he's absolutely perfect." I said.

"He sounds amazing, love. Listen, I've got to go…I'm really sorry, and maybe we can speak soon." Mum said.

"Maybe." I said. "Bye." I hung up and put the phone aside. I turned and was surprised to see Johnny standing right there. "Hi."

"You think I'm perfect?" Johnny asked, sounding shell-shocked.

"Of course I do…because you are perfect." I said.

He leaned down to kiss me and I grinned, responding.

"Guys, get a room!" Rick said, groaning.

"Why should they? It's cute!" Non argued.

"How can seeing them get at eachother's lips be cute?!" Rick asked.

"Because they're in a relationship, and they're good together! Jealous, Barber?" Non asked.

"No way!" Rick protested. "Why would I be jealous of _them doing that_?"

"Because you've got no one to do it with." Non said.

"Neither do you!" Rick pointed out.

Johnny and I had broken apart and we were staring at them, eyebrows raised.

"Well at least I have a chance of…"

"Harsh!"

"Yeah well you're a big boy now Barber, I think you can handle it."

"Fuck off, Non, stop being such a bitch."

"You started it."

"No, no I didn't. You did."

"Nope, it was you."

"It wasn't me!"

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"So was!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Maybe you guys should be the ones getting a room, God!" I said. I was joking, and both of them looked immediately disgusted.

"Ew!"

"With her?!"

"No way!"

"She's a hypocrite."

"He's a dickhead!"

"She's terrible…"

"You're ugly…"

"Oh thanks."

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I went over the line. Doesn't mean I like you though."

"Ditto me you."

"Guys!" Johnny and I said together. "You two! Room! Get! Or stop arguing."

They sighed and stalked off in different directions.

"They're always arguing." Johnny said as we walked into the living room.

"Must be a force of habit." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

When Carmen got back she was full of bubbly energy.

"We went to a really nice but not too expensive Italian restaurant down at the harbor, then we went swimming and went to see the abandoned castle." Her eyes sparkled. "It was brilliant and I had such a nice time!"

"Well, mine was clearly a success." Kai said, high-fiving Johnny. "We've just gotta see if Cassie likes yours."

By the time I got to the park on Saturday, I was a little less clueless about mine and Johnny's date than I had been before. They said something about eating in the park. When I got there my mouth fell open.

There was a picnic set out, with candles, and a rose was waiting there. I picked it up and smelled it, then I smiled and put it in the base. I put my bag down and turned around to find Johnny, beaming.

"This looks amazing." I said, smiling as I kissed him and hugged him.

After the picnic (which included chocolate covered strawberries!) we went for a walk in the forest (after Mike picked up the picnic stuff). Finally, we went back to the park and we laid on the grass, stargazing. My hand reached out and held his, tightly.

"Thank you, Johnny." I said.

"What for?" he asked.

"A wonderful date…and a reminder that the stars are always going to be there to welcome us home." I said.

It was cheesy and weird, but Johnny didn't say that.

"You're right. They'll always be here and so will I." he told me.

I smiled over at him. "Always?" I asked him. "You sure?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "In 50 years time we'll still be together. Getting around in future cars and going on virtual dates…it'll be great. I promise, I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"Me neither." I said to him, a smile forming on my features as I looked at him properly. My perfect boyfriend. He was now promising me he wasn't going to leave me. Sure, I didn't expect that promise to be kept, however much I wanted it to. One day, we'd just grow apart, or we'd have a huge fight, and we'd break up. That was going to be a sad day, and I was just going to have to pray it didn't happen, but still.

When we got back to Elm Tree House Non, Tee and Carmen yanked me upstairs and demanded to know everything.

I laughed and told them everything, and they 'awww'ed.

"That's so cute! Just as cute as Carmen and Kai's date." Non said.

"He also said…" I began.

"What?" Tee asked.

"Tell us!" Carmen said.

"He promised he was never going to leave me…" I began.

They squealed.

"But!" I said over their squeals. "I doubt it. I don't want us to break up, ever, but not many relationships last from when the people are teenagers to when they're old and crippled."

"My mum's relationships didn't usually last five minutes. Except with Lee…Lee and mum are still together." Carmen said.

I patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I really want a boyfriend." Non said, sighing.

"Me too." Tee agreed.

"Well, do either of you like anyone?"

Non shook her head but Tee was smiling, blushing and looking down.

"What?! Who?" I asked, and Non, Carmen and I crowded around Tee, big grins on our faces, wanting to know who the lucky boy was. Who could Tee possibly have a crush on? She'd also hidden it well, unless of course it was when we weren't looking that she got all smiley and giggly.

"Well…" Tee began.

We waited with sharp breath.

"Tyler." Tee admitted.

Non, Carmen and I started squealing. They were so cute! Why didn't we see this?

"Consider it done!" Carmen and I said together.

Because we're cupid. The DGs official cupids.


	13. Chapter 13

Non and I walked into the living room and sat either side of Tyler.

"Hey Tyler!" we said, grinning sweetly.

"Um…hi." He said, looking a little freaked out.

"We've been looking at your behavior recently…and it looks a lot like you have feelings for Tee." Non said.

"Now, if you do, we can help you." I added.

"I…but…okay, fine, I do…but what if she doesn't like me?" Tyler said.

"I'm sure she does. But you have to promise us some things." Non told him.

"You can't break her heart or hurt her in any way. You've got to promise you'll be nice to her and try not to fight with her. And always be loyal. Or else we'll beat the crap out of you…and so will Johnny." I said.

"I promise! I'll do…or not do…all of those things. What do I have to do to let her know I like her?" Tyler asked.

"Well…Tee likes flowers. Get her some flowers and just tell her the truth. The chances are, she'll like you too. Off you go! She doesn't have favorite flowers, she likes them all. And no pranks!" Non called as he left.

"Well, that's as good as done." I said.

"Nice work." Non complimented.

"You too." I said. As we got up, though, I paused. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Are you?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go get something from the cupboards, there's a secret stash of biscuits and chocolate somewhere…Gina isn't great at hiding stuff." I said.

We walked down to the kitchen and started searching the cupboards. I went to keep lookout, since Gina was hanging stuff out at the back. My eyes moved around, searching for Gina. I found her, but then I froze. My eyes focused on the people behind her.

Lily and Johnny were standing together, extremely close together at that. That wouldn't have usually bothered me because Johnny clearly hates Lily as much as I do…but obviously not.

"I've got the stashes! I found _both. _Jackpot!" Non said, approaching me. She saw my expression and followed my eyes. We watched as Lily leaned in and started kissing him.

My heart crumbled as Johnny placed his hands on her waist and _kissed her back._

"Take the stash up to our room, hide it, and then come find me." I said as I stormed outside.

My eyes blazed as I watched them kissing. He had just _yesterday _promised me he'd never break my heart! I felt tears and anger well up inside me. As the tears started to spill, Johnny pulled away and they both turned to face me. As Non appeared, with Carmen, Kai and Tee, I felt my world spin out of control as my eyes got more and more wet by the minute. My cheeks were getting practically rained on.

I tried to speak as Johnny walked towards me, but I just turned and ran inside, sobbing as I ran up to the bedroom, Non close behind me as I heard Carmen, Kai and Tee yelling at Johnny and Lily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Thank you! :D I hope I'm a good enough writer to be one someday :3**

**Ronnie: I know you were desperate to see more so here it is :D**

As soon as I let Non in the room, I barricaded us in, flopped forwards onto my bed, and sobbed. I cried my heart out into the pillow as she sat beside me, petted my hair and promised me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but I just felt so heartbroken and betrayed right now that I could only cry harder.

A knock on the door made me look up.

"It's us." Tee said.

"Let us in." Carmen said.

"Please." Kai added.

Non looked at me and I nodded. She unbarricaded the door, let them in and barricaded it again. I cried even more and they took turns in holding me and telling me how much of an asshole Johnny was.

"He said yesterday he was never going to leave me…obviously I'm going to have to be the one to leave him." I said.

After goodness knows how long of crying, I got cleaned up, removed the barricade, fixed my hair and makeup and went downstairs. Me and the others hovered outside the living room, listening.

"You're a lot better off." Lily was saying.

No reply.

"Johnny, you have to move on. She's a bitch."

"She doesn't try and break people up." Johnny said.

"You kissed back!" Lily snapped. "This is as much of your fault as it is mine!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did." I said, as I stepped into the room, Kai, Carmen, Tee and Non behind me. I folded my arms. "You always have a choice."

"Please let me explain." Johnny said, getting up from his position on the sofa. He'd been crying, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Fuck off Johnny!" I said angrily. "I have absolutely no words for once in my life!"

"But please, you've got it wrong…" Johnny protested.

"How the hell have I got it wrong?! You made out with my worst enemy in the garden! You didn't fucking pull away or anything! You made out! I can't believe I'm saying this but Lily's right, you're both to blame! You are more than her because you cheated on your girlfriend! Sorry, no, correction!" I took a few steps forward until we were face to face, my blazed and angry expression met with his upset one. "Your ex-girlfriend. We're over."

He began to protest but I slapped him hard around the face, making him stumble back.

"You cheated on me just a _day _after you promised never to leave me. I have never had my heart broken before, and d'you know what?! Relationships aren't worth the trouble! My heart feels like it's been smashed with a hammer into a million pieces. And let me just make it clear that you will _never again _be the one to try and fix me. Leave. Go make out with Lily some more." I said.

He looked shocked, then he nodded sadly and walked out. Lily did, too, but not before I threw a punch at her. She looked up in pain, but didn't say anything as she walked out too.

More tears came and I felt my head spinning. I sat down on the sofa and placed my head in my hands. I was joined by Non on one side, Tee on the other. They wrapped their arms around me and I cried some more. Kai and Carmen sat opposite. Kai put an arm round Carmen and I felt a little glad that he'd never hurt her the way Johnny had hurt me.


	15. Chapter 15

So for the next week I was a mess. A huge mess. I was crying on and off and refused to eat at the same table as everyone else, so I ate most of my meals in my room, despite my friends, Gina, Tracy _and _Mike trying to convince me to come downstairs. I was just so tired of everything at the moment. Finally, the next week, I got brave.

"I'm going to change my look." I told Non and Carmen, as they came in to see me. "I'm going to change to something I've always wanted to be. You guys are probably going to hate me after, but I just think this is the perfect time for a change."

"We'll never hate you." Non said.

"You want to be a goth, don't you?" Carmen said.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"You've mentioned it before…I think it's a great idea." Non told me.

"Me too. We'll help you, and Tee as well. We'll help give you a makeover and you'll be over Johnny faster than you can blink." Carmen said.

I got my hair dyed. I changed my whole wardrobe and makeup. And finally I came downstairs to eat dinner.

I was wearing black boots with silver spikes, black tights, a black skirt, a red-and-black stripy long-sleeved t-shirt, and I had mini silver loop earrings in. My hair was tied into two ponytails either side of my head, dyed black with purple and red streaks. I had a silver studded belt around my waist.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Carmen, Non, Tee and Kai followed. Everyone looked up and every single one of their mouths fell open. I sat down in between Non and Tee. Carmen and Kai sat opposite us.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

"It's called a makeover, Beaker." I said coldly.

"Have you never heard of one before?" Carmen added.

"It suits you." Elektra told me with a sincere smile. "You deserve getting over that little creep." She said, pointing at Johnny.

"Oi, leave him alone." Rick said. "He's been through enough."

"_He's _been through enough?!" Non said, staring at Rick incredulously. "He's not the one suffering from a broken heart because he was cheated on, one day after a huge promise!" she snapped.

"Don't be an idiot. Johnny's hurting too." Rick said.

"Back off, Barber, leave Non alone." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Rick demanded.

I got to my feet. "Have you seen what happens to Liam's face when I beat the shit out of it?"

He nodded. "I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe you should be. Broken-hearted goth girl who's _very _good at beating people up who are mean to her and her friends. I'd be careful." I sat back down and began to eat.

"Freak." Rick coughed.

Carmen and I got to our feet.

"Don't call her a freak!" Carmen and Johnny said together.

I walked over to Rick and started punching him. I pushed him from his chair then sat back down.

"Cassie…" Mike began.

"He started it." I said simply, and carried on eating.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :) **

**Note: This chapter is from Johnny's P.O.V.**

She looked cute as a goth.

No, Johnny, you're not allowed to think that any more. You blew it. Because you kissed Lily back. Except when she's threatening to tell everyone that your girlfriend is a prostitute and get her bullied, you have no choice. I didn't have a choice. Lily acted like I did and Cassie thought I did but really I didn't.

I wanted to explain to her what exactly had happened but I knew she was never going to let me. I'd broken her heart just as much as she had broken mine. I just wish I could turn back time, make her listen to me, or even better, tell Lily to fuck off and just don't do anything that involves you cheating for your girlfriend's safety.

I missed Cassie so much and I couldn't bear it that I had made her so sad. I often just sat in my room, staring at the ceiling and wishing I was dead. No joke, I actually sat there just thinking that.

About a week after we broke up I started changing. Not as much as Cass, I just stopped wearing blue and started having more of a variety in my clothes. It made me feel a lot better, because I was getting annoyed of blue anyway.

I went downstairs wearing red and blue instead of just blue. When I entered the living room the first thing I heard made me hurt.

"Ooh, having a change are we? That's a first. Looks like you're finally growing up, dickhead." Cassie said.

I felt tears threatening to appear. Call me weak, but I don't care. I'd never told her, but I love Cassie.

She looked astonished as a tear slid down my cheek and I turned and ran out, slamming the front door behind me as I exited. My new black trainers thudded against the pavement as I walked. I wasn't even sure where I was heading. I just needed to get away. Cassie hated me and she wasn't even going to let me explain.

She's right, I thought, I am a dickhead. Maybe so much of a dickhead that I didn't deserve to live in this world, I added. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

_Maybe I should commit suicide._

I pondered on it for a moment. I wouldn't cause Cassie any more pain that way and everyone would be able to live happier and more carefree lives if I wasn't around. I started running, knowing exactly where I was going to go.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I knew where he was headed. So I got Mike to drive me, Tee, Non and Rick to the Thames. It was Johnny's escape, because he loved the rushing sound of the Thames as he thought. But when we got there, I was rooted to the spot in horror.

_Johnny was about to jump._

I reacted. I ran towards him, my heart beating fast in my chest. My black spiked boots hammered against the ground. I was faster than any of them, but not fast enough. Johnny fell forwards and into the Thames.

"NO!" I shouted. I took my boots off, struggled out of my new jacket and my tights, so I was in just my red-and-black striped dress, and then Mike realized.

"No, Cassie!" but he wasn't fast enough either. He reached for me but I'd already dived. I landed in the sea. If Johnny died I'd die too.

He could see me. I saw him open his eyes as I swum down to him, grabbed his hand and yanked him to the surface.

"What. The. FUCK?!" I demanded, coughing as we managed to get out of the Thames. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Committing suicide." Johnny replied.

I picked up my boots, tights and jacket.

"I got that. But why?"

"Because you won't listen to me, and I wouldn't break your heart that way." He said.

Those words, right there and then, got me. I turned away, determined not to break down.

"I love you, Cassie." Johnny said.

And it was those words that made me drop my boots, tights and jacket. Those three simple words made me turn and look at him. His face was sincere. Mine was too, as I ran to him and pressed my lips firmly to his.

"I love you too." I whispered, as I pulled away, and I hugged him. "Now you have to explain.

"She was going to spread that you were a prostitute to _everyone _in school if I didn't. But I realize I should have just told her I hated her and that she wasn't getting round me. I'm sorry." Johnny said.

"Oh, Johnny, I'm sorry too!" I said.


End file.
